


A Change Of Fates

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Original Characters from chapter 2, Speciesbent au, Worldbuilding, champion swap au, may be shippy later but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: How would Breath of the Wild pan out if the champions were... different? How would their fates change?





	1. Daruk Part One

When he was much younger, the Korok Forest had been but a tale, when his father first took him into the outskirts to mine for ore, Daruk was in awe. But now, he's an old man himself, and he's taken as much resource from the outskirts as he possibly could, a location he now knows like the back of his large, calloused hands. 

So why's he so nervous? Well, theres no more ore left here, Daruk must venture further into the legendary woods, wielding his pickaxe, a measly lamp, and a lunch pack lovingly made by his wife strapped to his back. He's not ready, but he's going to have to start this journey soon, any darker and the stal-whatevers will be on his back. 

He's not the greatest fighter, but Daruk would say he's a solid man, made mostly of muscle and a lil bit of fat, but thats only because his wife makes the best steak! Anyway, he's still able to fend off monsters, but he'd rather not today. 

Sighing, he enters the woods, mist engulfing him already, Daruk is sure he can hear faint giggling in the forests, but his mind must be playing tricks on him! There are no children allowed in the woods! Except... no, the children of Korok forest are but a fable, he reminds himself, as he follows a path of flickering lights. 

The forest is full of twists and turns, and often he's sure he's ended up back at the start. Grumbling, Daruk pushes up his tatty sleeves, and heads back in. 

After a while, he reaches a large clearing, its weirdly calming, and its much lighter, so he turns off his oil lamp. Looking up, a large tree greets him, it's features almost human, resembling a friendly but stern elder. As he steps closer, he notices a stable stone platform, with what appears to be a... a sword wedged in it? That can't be good for the weapon! Who left it here? 

He glances around, but no owner in sight. 

"I don't suppose this is yours ey, buddy?" Daruk chuckles as he jokingly asks the gnarled tree. 

A groaning croaks as the tree's branches are pushed around by the wind, and a voice in the back of Daruk's head is almost telling him to pull the sword out. He approaches the platform, and a bell-like laughter faintly echoes through the clearing. 

Daruk stands in front of the sword, the handle is painted a royal blue, but it's dulled from age and theres a few scuffs where paint has been rubbed off. 

Lightly, his hand caresses the handle, getting used to the weird design, the hylian royal family's symbol is engraved on it. Strange... maybe it belongs to the royal guard. He'll return it to the castle after he finishes his ore trip. His bag is only half full with the minerals he needs. 

Daruk places another hand on the sword, gripping it firmly. Despite the sword being small compared to him from afar, it seems to fit strangely perfect in his grasp now. Taking a deep breath, he tugs. 

A jolt of pain is sent through his chest, like a crack of lighting. He removes his hands fast to check for damage, but he's unscathed. 

"Strange..." he frowns, and looks around for a source of pain. Maybe a bokoblin hit him with a lightning arrow? But no, nothing there. He tries again. 

The pain returns, but its more bearable now he's experienced it once, and the sword starts budging, if he wasn't distracted by the pain, he'd hear the tiny gasps of woodland folk watching him. The voice in his head is telling him now more than ever to not give up! He can do this! 

"Hnnnnggg!" With one last pull, he stumbled backwards, sword in his hands. "H-holy Hylia..." 

The sword is glowing a vibrant blue now, enlightening the clearing, and now Daruk can see small wooden people surrounding him in a circle. 

"A-ah!" He drops the sword in surprise, but catches it before it can land on the solid floor. 

"Now this, this is a surprise indeed..." a deep, booming voice echoes through the clearing, Daruk looks up. The massive tree is blinking at him slowly! "The legends spoke of a YOUNG hylian being the one to wield the sword that seals the darkness, I am afraid that you may be a little too late to fulfil your purpose, hero, but I cannot refuse you your fate based on your age." 

"Uh... thanks, I guess?" Daruk isn't sure what to say to the tree man. "Do I uh... did I win something?" 

A large guffaw comes from the tree. "You could say that, hero. But I suppose, you'd be best visiting Hyrule Castle with that sword as soon as you can." 

Daruk groans, rubbing his neck as he slides the sword into his belt. That'll keep it secure for now. "Really? Cause I've kinda gotta finish mining ore in this forest, and then I've got to take the ore back home, I've come all the way from Hateno you know! And my grandsons staying tonight. Can't I just... I dunno, post it?" 

The tree man seems offended. "No you cannot post the Master Sword! You must take it to the King and Queen so you can fulfil your destiny!" 

"Fine fine, alright then buddy, I'll do it. I guess every guy needs a bit of adventure in their lives huh?" 

"... sure." 

Thats the last thing Daruk remembers, before waking up outside the Korok Forest, a bag full of ore, an unknown sword strapped to his belt, and his lunch nowhere to be seen...


	2. Daruk Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daruk now has to figure out what to do with this sword. And family stuff.

Daruk reached home a little disgruntled, he had been looking forward to that lunch. But the smell that greeted him as he entered his little cottage was enough to ward off the negative energy. 

Apple pie. 

"Ahhh, that smells great!" He stretched his arms, wincing when his joints clicked. "Whens it gonna be ready hun?" 

"Soon enough, calm yourself Daruk." His wife chuckled warmly, as she slid the pie into the crudely made oven. "How did the trip go?" 

Daruk hummed as he placed his hands on her waist, nuzzling his beard on her wrinkly neck. "Not bad Ruri, not bad. I hardly remember collecting half of it, though I did find this old fella." He pats the sword on his side. "Neat huh?" 

Ruri stretched over to see what he was talking about. "Oh my! Daruk, where did you find that?!" She turns away from the oven to get a closer look. "It... that can't be!" 

"Can't be... what?" Daruk gave a puzzled look. "Its a sword, I mean, yeah its a bit old lookin' but I can polish it up if it looks bad. I was thinkin' we could display it over the fire!" 

"Tch." She turned back to the oven, smiling coyly. "Only you would be able to find a legendary weapon, and want to put it on our fireplace. How were you ever able to find it in that forest hm? Did the fae lead you astray?" 

Daruk chuckled, walking away to place the sword on the table. "Hm... not the fae, but some sort of woodland spirit. And a talking tree." 

"A talking tree? Now you've lost your marbles darling." She hummed, prodding the rising pie. "Although... it does ring a bell, like something from the legends of the hero. What did this tree tell you?" 

"He wanted me to take the sword to Hyrule castle or something. Not sure why or when, but I can't do it on my own, its a long way to go on my own." He pouted, large finger poking the song. 

"Are you saying you want to go travelling? At your age?" Ruri raised her eyebrow. "What about the masonry? What about me and Yunobo? Ever since Efiem passed..." She frowned, saddened.

"I want you both to come with me!" Daruk explained. "It'd be like a family trip, I haven't left this town since we married, and I feel like Yunobo needs to see the outside world too, he's only 14 and he's never left Hateno, Ruri." 

Ruri grimaced. "You know I hate it when you're right about something." She pulled the golden brown pie out and set it on a cooling rack. "Maybe we have sheltered that boy far too much." 

Daruk nodded, happy that she had agreed. "I'll send a notice to the mayor that we'll be leaving town, so we can close the masonry. Do you think a week will be enough to explore the castle town fully?" 

"Pfft, are you sure a tree told you to go to Hyrule castle and you're not just using an excuse to be a tourist." She leant over and kissed his cheek. "But yes, a week shall be fine. I'll start packing, you go tell Yunobo, he'll be with his father." She rolled her eyes. "God knows what that son-in-law of our ever does to keep Yunobo so entertained." 

"Don't be so hard on the little guy!" Daruk defended him. "He's just overworked by that Bolson Construction man!" 

"What did I say about you being right?" Ruri chuckled, carving a large slice of the pie, releasing the appley aroma into the world. "Here you go!" 

Daruk licked his lips and gratefully accepted the treat. "Well, at least that's the only hardship we have to deal with now, ey?" 

"Don't jinx it, darling." Ruri took a slice herself and sat down besides him. "Who knows what mayhem that sword will bring us?" 

\- 

It had been a week since they planned their 'vacation' to castle town. Originally Daruk had wanted to go on foot, but Ruri and Yunobo both insisted they rented horses from the local stables. 

By now, they had packed everything, including the 'legendary' sword, which was wrapped in cloth and twine, to keep it from slicing the bags. 

"Finally done!" Daruk breathed a sigh of relief as he finished packing enough clothes and supplies for them. 

"Don't forget the reigns! You know those stables never supply us with them!" Ruri reminded, bustling past him to swaddle Yunobo in another scarf. 

"Nana I'm fine!" He protested, his tufty hair underneath a hat way to large for him. "Mmff!" His voice was muffled by a mouthful of wooly scarf. 

"Nonsense, Castle Town is very cold this time of year! Did you know that sometimes it snow there? You'd catch your death of cold on horseback if you wore just those shorts and a shirt!" 

Daruk chuckled, watching his two most beloved family members chattering away. It was always entertaining to watch them interact. Ruri was such a fusspot around her children and grandkids. 

"So, shall we head to the Hateno Stables then?" Daruk suggested, scarf boy and Ruri nodded, and they all picked up a bag, Daruk grabbing the reigns for the horse on their way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEEPIN this took me ages to write. Well longer than I wanted it to owo. Hope you enjoyyyy!


	3. Link Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rito get a visit

Steadying his breathing, he pulled an arrow from his quiver, pulling back his bow string to slot it into place. He squinted his eyes, focusing on the target, the last low hanging apple. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, pulling back his string. 

1...  
2...  
3...

"LINK!" 

Urk! The sudden noise caused Link to jump as he let his arrow fly, hitting the branch instead of the apple. He sighed, turning towards the voice. 

'Yes?' He signed. Hopefully his face could convey the disapproval of his training being interrupted. 

"I knew I'd find you here." She clicked her tongue against the inside of her beak. "Father wants you back at Rito Village now. He says its urgent." 

Link groaned. Plucking the apple from the tree and munching off half of it. He placed his bow on his back, and came to stand nearside the light blue rito. 'Thats never good, for either of us' 

"You can say that again, here, let me carry something." She nagged, long yellow feathery hair billowing in the breeze. "You know, for a village guard, you find an awful lot of time to come to this clearing to play archery." 

"Tch." Link snorted. "I don't." His voice cracked on don't, causing his cheek feathers to flush brightly. 

She giggled, wrapping her wings around her waist. "Come now, lets go home, Link."

'Alright, alright.' 

-

As they reached Rito Village, the low hanging sun was coating the sky with a red haze, giving the tall rock face in inside the village a dark silhouette. 

They were greeted by the many rito children. 

"Zelda! Zelda! The hylians are here! They're so cool!" Chirped a pink rito girl. 

"Yeah! Link, the elder was looking for you! Are you gonna go beat up the bad guys again? Take me with you!" A tiny orange rito boy exclaimed, speech lispy due to his egg tooth not breaking off yet. 

Link chuckled, patting him on the head, and then shaking his own.   
'I have important business with the hylians, apparently that means I can't beat them up.' He signed, snorting as Zelda gasped. 

"Link! You can't say that about a whole species! They are our allies!" 

Link merely rolled his eyes, waving to the chicks as Zelda dragged him up to the elder's roost. 

-

"-of course your highness, I promise he'll be here soon." The deep gruff voice tells Link its Rhoam, the rito elder. He's trying to calm an annoyed hylian boy, who's arms are folded and foot was tapping against the floor. 

"Hmph! It feels like I've been waiting a hundred years for this Link!" 

"Prince Sheik, I apologise, but- Link!" Rhoam finally noticed Link and Zelda peering in the entrance. "Get in here both of you!" 

The duo sheepishly enter, taking their place either side of the elder. 

"Your highness, my daughter and future elder, Zelda." 

Prince Sheik seems annoyed by her name, but keeps his opinions unvoiced. Link notices though. 

"And of course, our best rito warrior, Link." Rhoam gestured to Link now, who coughed to hide his nerves. 

"Hm, I see." The royal looks to his guard, a sheikah woman, before looking back at Link. "Well, I guess if he's the best you have to offer, theres no other choice but to test his compatibility with the beast." 

'What beast?!' Link signed frantically at Zelda, only for her to rudely hush him.

"Of course!" Rhoam claps his wings, his blue plume fluffed up in excitement. "Zelda, accompany his highness and his guards to the inn, so that they are well rested for when Link attempts to bond with the beast!" 

Zelda rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yes father."   
She leads the hylian guards and the prince out of the elder's roost, leaving Link to be filled in by Rhoam. 

"I apologise for not informing you of whats happening Link, but I did not have enough time after I was told the hylians were on their way, as you had already left to train." 

Link nodded, urging him to carry on. 

"Anyway, hylian archaeologists have found a giant mechanical bird ship sort of thing buried nearby, and with help of sheikah scientists, they've found it is one of the 'Divine Beasts' of legends past. Thus, they are looking for a pilot, the best rito warrior we have." 

Link's eyes widened, as he pointed to himself.

"Yes, obviously its you." 

'Really?' He fumbled out a sign. 'Not one of the rito guards?' 

"Yes, I did try to see if any of our rito guards fit the role better, but that prince just turned them away, unfortunately." Rhoam frowned. "I'm not very happy with the idea of this. You are like a child to me."

'You have a child.'

"Yes, but you're different. Zelda doesn't have the capabilities that you do to pilot such a majestic creation." 

Was Rhoam really that blind? Zelda was actually quite good at archery, and she was wiser than Link ever could be, and she cooked the greatest salmon dishes... 

Link nodded nonetheless, it was obvious that Rhoam was blind to Zelda's talents. 

'I shall accept this task.' He signed, before turning to walk out of the roost.

"Oh, and Link?" 

"Hm?" He faced Rhoam once more.

"I do wish you would talk to me again, and not with your hands, boy." 

Link merely shrugged, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofies, I'm quite proud of this! Cries I'm ill rn so I can't draw much ;~; 
> 
> But if you wanna check out the artsu I've made of this AU head over to my Instagram @lillydoesartstuff !


	4. Link part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link attempts to bond with Vah Medoh, the plot thickens

Link didn't see Zelda again until that night, back at their shared roost, they had moved out of the Elder's roost a year ago, as it was no way near big enough for three rito, with two of them nearly fully grown, and the arguments between Zelda and her father had driven Link crazy to the point he suggested the two of them save up for their own place. 

"Evening," Link had said, as Zelda grumbled and groaned on her entrance. 

"I despise that Prince already, no wonder there are rumours about the hylian family falling apart!" She hadn't even sat down before she'd started insulting him. "Do you know what he said as soon as we left?"

Link shook his head, because he didn't listen to what the Prince had said at all. 

"Well, he said that 'my name was an insult to the hylian royal family'! Can you believe that? The hylian royal family don't own the name Zelda!"

"Of course." Link patted the space besides him on a large down feather cushion. Zelda sat down with a huff, and started to unbraid her plaits, the soft feathers had crinkled from being tied up all day, she also removed the hair clips holding back her facial fluff, and sighed as she picked up a long ribbon on the desk besides them, tying her longer feathers into a loose ponytail. 

"Argh, today has been hectic... I feel sorry for whoever the gerudo champion is..." 

"Huh? Why?" Link was puzzled, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, the hylians are leaving for gerudo town in a few days, after you test your bond with the divine beast, to scout the next champion. Pfft, I wish them luck getting in, no males are allowed in gerudo town!" 

Ah yes, Link remembered being told that by a disgruntled tradesman, who had tried to sell his wares in gerudo town, but had been kicked out by the guards. 

"I'd like to see the look on his face when he's not let in." Link commented, brushing his wing tips through his head feathers. "I feel that'd be amusing." 

Zelda laughed at that, moving behind a curtain at the end of the roost. Link had set it up so she'd have some privacy when undressing for bed. 

She reemerged quickly, feathers still in a pony, but instead of her day wear, she wore a simple silk nightgown. Zelda clambered into her hammock, and bid Link goodnight, leaving him with his thoughts about the day.

Rito champion huh.... wow. 

He'd say it was an honour, but it really felt like more of a burden to him than that. Bonding with a giant ancient mechanical sounded like it was easier said than done. 

-

Link woke up with the sun, as he always did. He'd fallen asleep in his armour, and as such, now had an ache in his side from where it had pressed into him. He grumbled as he padded to the middle of the roost, where a cooking cauldron sat. 

His favourite time of day had arrived, breakfast!

He hummed quietly to himself as he prepared porridge for him and Zelda, he added some honey to hers, knowing how she liked her's sweetened, and a handful of blueberries to his own. Delicious. 

He ate his whilst it was still hot, and Zelda's cooled slowly as it waited for her to wake and eat it. Luckily for the porridge, she awoke soon. 

"Mmm... Smells great." She sat down on the down pillow, rubbing the dust out of her eyes, before taking the porridge and a wooden spoon from Link. "We haven't had breakfast together in a while." 

That was true, Link always left early to train, and would have his breakfast when he returned, but today, he didn't feel like training. He was too full of nerves for later... With the divine beast. 

"Link?" 

"Hm?" He looked up at Zelda, but his eyes focused on the curtain flowing in the breeze behind her. 

"You didn't answer my question." She frowned, concerned. 

"Sorry, didn't hear." His eyes were then drawn to a humanoid figure marching towards their home. 

"I asked if you were nervous about today, but I think you just confirmed my suspicions..." She followed his eyes. "Ugh, he's coming here?! Honestly I'm not even dressed!" 

Prince Sheik, followed closely by a short woman wearing a large brimmed hat. If you'd never seen a sheikah before, you'd think she was just a hylian with a large head. Standing next to the prince, she looked like a bobblehead. They seemed to be conversing, and the prince was smiling for once. They must be close. 

When they got close enough, Link stood up and greeted them, pulling aside the thick curtain blocking the doorway. 

"Morning." The prince seemed slightly miffed by such a short hello, but he made no remark. 

"Yes, good morning to you too, Link." Prince Sheik then gestured to the woman besides him. "This is Impa, my teacher, royal advisor, and main researcher of the divine beasts. She is here to help you bond with your machine." 

Impa smiled, her face was youthful, but she seemed a few years older than Prince Sheik. "Hello there, I am Impa, are you ready to meet the divine beast, Vah Medoh, or shall we meet you outside the village? The beast was unearthed from lake totori, so it is resting just by the first bridge." 

"I'll meet you there." Link nodded, then gestured to the back of the room, where Zelda was still behind the changing divider. "I must wait for my sister to be ready before I can leave." 

Sister was the easiest way he could explain his and Zelda's relationship to a stranger. Unfortunately, if he had said anything else, Impa may have assumed they were courting, as many rito had when they had moved in together.

Impa nodded, understanding what Link meant, and ushered the prince to follow her out, leaving Link and Zelda to their privacy. 

"Ughhhhh, thank god he's gone!" Zelda groaned as she emerged fully clothed, as soon as Impa and Prince Sheik were far enough away. 

"I thought he was civil." 

"Only because his babysitter was with him! Did you forget his attitude last night?" 

"I wonder why Impa wasn't with him last night..." Link hummed, handing Zelda the hairclips she'd left out last night.

"Not a clue, she likely had more important things to do than supervise that brat." Link chuckled as she said that quip. 

"Shall we go then?" 

"Wh-what?" Zelda blinked, processing what he'd just said.

"Well, I'm not going to this thing alone, come with me!" He smiled, patting her head as his wing tips stroked her braided feathers. 

Zelda nodded and grinned, excited to see what was going to happen. 

-

They decided to fly to the village entrance, it was quicker and more efficient, but Impa and Prince Sheik were still there before them, surveying the beast, which was guarded by hylian and sheikah footmen alike. 

"Ah! The elders daughter, we weren't informed you were his son." The prince raised an eyebrow as he spotted the two. "You're not even the same breed of rito!" 

Link rolled his eyes. "Adoption." Is all he answered, before he turned to Impa, who was greeting Zelda. "Where do I start?" 

"Well, first, let me take you to the terminal." Impa gestured to the top of Vah Medoh. "It may be quicker for you to go alone, but I ask that you wait for me." 

Link agreed, before suggesting he fly Impa up there. Her eyes sparkled at the idea. 

"I'd love to!" She clapped her dainty hands together. 

Link bent down so she could get on his back easily, although he wasn't that tall for a rito, Impa was short for a sheikah. He flew her up to the top of Vah Medoh, where he was surprised to be greeted by a sprinkling of grass over it. 

"Woah..." Was all he could muster, as he stared at the area. A blue light came from seams in the machinery, but the light was dim, almost as if the beast was flickering in and out of consciousness. 

Impa had disembarked Link by now, and was beckoning him towards a bulb like structure.   
"This is the terminal, Link." 

He looked at it strangely, unsure what to do, which Impa noticed, and began to explain. 

"This is where you will attempt to bond with Vah Medoh." She then placed her hands on the terminal. "From what we've researched, you can bond by placing your hands here, and focusing, somehow proving yourself worthy as it's pilot." 

Link nodded, and Impa moved to let him take her place. He placed his wings on the podium, and closed his eyes. 

'Whew... here we go...' he reassured himself, breathing in deeply and slowly. 

'Hello, Vah Medoh... my name is Link... no, why would I say that?' He shook his head. 

"Just think about why you want to be the champion." Impa interrupted his thoughts. 

Well, considering Link was extremely nervous about the possibility of being this machine's pilot, that wasn't helpful. 

He took in another deep breath. 'Well, I guess I'm doing this... for Zelda really, and the other rito, I want to keep them safe, as they raised me into the warrior I am, I feel that if I can... help the world in a way, then maybe we'll improve as a culture? I want to see Zelda become the elder, I want to see her grow old as I grow old, and I want to explore the whole realm with her by my side, and meet amazing people... can you help me with this?'

'Well, that sounded stupid.' He opened his eyes slowly, only to see the terminal glowing a bright blue, and the seams of the beast were sporting the same hue. 

"Oh?" Link tilted his head. "Did I... do it?" 

A loud screech then echoed from Vah Medoh's mouth, as Impa cheered besides him. 

"By the goddess, you've done it, Link!" She was grinning ear to ear. "Link, you're the first possible pilot to be accepted by Vah Medoh in over 1000 years!" 

A loud applause erupted from below him, as the hylian and sheikah soldiers celebrated the achievement. 

"Three cheers for the Rito Champion, Link!" Well, that was surprising. Link peered down over the side of the divine beast, and just as he had thought, Prince Sheik was leading a cheer, his face beaming as he did so. 

"His highness is rarely this cheerful," Impa commented, standing on her tiptoes to rest her hand on Link's shoulder. "Shall we descend?" 

He nodded, letting her clamber on his back again, and flew down, where he was greeted by a surprise hug from Zelda. 

"Link! You did it! You actually did it!" She smiled brightly, squeezing between him and Impa. "You're amazing!" 

Well, I guess I am amazing, huh? He smiled softly, hugging Zelda back, as the whoops from the footmen became mere background noise. 

Only one last thing caught Link's attention. 

"Well, we should leave for Gerudo town tonight! You should pack your bags, Champion." 

"Wait... me?" Link pointed to himself as Zelda let go, as she not so subtlety glared daggers at Prince Sheik.

"Well of course, if you are to fight Calamity Ganon with the other champions, you should get to know them as soon as possible!" He brushed off that information bomb casually.

"C-Calamity Ganon? Fight?" Link tried to process that info.

"What? Did the elder not inform you? The threat of Calamity Ganon is drawing near, if the legend is to be believed, thats why we're rallying the champions, duh." 

"Y-you mean... the Calamity Ganon, Calamity Ganon from the stories?!" Zelda gripped Link's arm. "Father told us none of this! We thought this was just a research thing!" 

"Uh, no, its always been about Calamity Ganon." Prince Sheik deadpanned. "Ugh, this is why I told the elder to inform and ready his champion weeks beforehand!" 

"So, father his this from us, from me?" Zelda seemed hurt, well, that was reasonable. She'd just been told that her father was hiding the possible end of the world from her, and he'd know about it for a while. 

"This concerns me greatly that you weren't told." Impa finally spoke. "This is very concerning indeed..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF THIS CHAPTER IS TWICE LONGER THAN I USUALLY WRITE SO PLEASE ENJOY IT!! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GET IN ALL THE INFO SOME OF IT IS PROLLY WAFFLE BUT I HOPE ITS GOOD WAFFLE OKAY ;-;


	5. Daruk Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reach Castle Town

It took a couple of days riding before they were in Central Hyrule, what with not being able to travel at night. You can't very well make a child of 14 who still goes to sleep at 8pm stay up all night controlling an unknown horse. 

The Hateno stable hadn't had any ponies Yunobo's size, so he was having to ride an adult Pinto horse, luckily she wasn't full grown, so he could still get on and off her without being lifted up by Daruk. For some reason 14 year olds don't like that. Huh. 

"Any clue whereabouts the stable in Central Hyrule is, Ruri?" Daruk asked, as they trotted through grassland. 

"There's quite a few in the area, but we should be reaching the first one in a few hours, give or take." Ruri tugged on the reigns of the Lipizzaner she was riding. "Slow down, I think I see a monster camp up ahead." 

Daruk pulled back his reigns, before patting the neck of the large Clydesdale he was on. "Yeah, I think you're right, Yunobo, stay in between us as we pass them, don't want you getting hurt." 

Yunobo nodded, directing his horse between them. 

"It's quite weird to see them so close to the border... usually monsters are found much further into Hyrule field..." Ruri frowned, leading the group in a northerly direction away from the monster camp, it was going away from the nearest stable, but without any weapons on hand, it was much wiser to take the longer path to a different stable.

-

It was almost nightfall before they were even able to find a sign leading towards the stable. It was technically in Lanayru, but it was on the border, and was a better bet than passing the monster camp.

The stable owner greeted them as Daruk paid for three standard beds, a pair of grooms took their horses off of them, taking them around the back to the actual stable. 

The trio settled down for the night, having a late evening snack on cold slices of Ruri's pie, before snuggling into their beds. 

"G'night."

"Night."

"Good night." 

-

The next morning, Daruk cooked a large omelette to share, using about a dozen birds eggs to do so, in the cooking pot outside the stable. He offered some leftovers to the two grooms as they returned the horses, and they graciously accepted.

With that, they set off for Hyrule Castle!  
Yunobo had lovingly nicknamed his horse, Splodge, and was giving her ear scritches as they rode. What a spoilt horse, Daruk chuckled as he saw the behaviour. 

They reached the outskirts of Castle Town by noon, and left their horses at the local ranch. The ranch's owner was a young red headed woman, who wished them safely on their journey, as she gave them a gift of a pint of their famous milk to thank them for boarding their horses there. 

Daruk chugged it all down once they left to continue on foot, but he assured Ruri it was delicious as she tutted at him. 

Ruri had opted to carrying the majority of their food supplies, whilst Yunobo carried extra clothing. Daruk carried the swaddled sword, among other items, and then they were off once again! 

The town was bustling with life once they reached it, with Hyrule Castle looming over them, casting a large dark shadow on the town. 

Ruri had been right when she said it snowed here, as a sprinkling of snow covered the uneven cobbles. 

Yunobo was gaping in awe, he'd never seen such a busy place, and probably never would again. 

"Hey, lil buddy, why don't you take these rupees and go buy yourself a souvenir whilst we're here, huh?" Daruk handed Yunobo a small coin purse, with a handful of red and blue rupees inside. 

"Don't go too far though, meet us outside the castle in an hour okay?" Ruri knelt down to tighten the scarf around Yunobo's neck. He nodded and ran off towards a shop. 

Daruk chuckled. "You baby him so much." 

Ruri rolled her eyes. "Well, he is my baby, my grand-baby." She placed her hand into his large one. "It's nice to be back here..." 

"Huh? Whaddya say?" 

"Oh nothing important, lets go sightseeing shall we?" Ruri snuggled up to Daruk, hiding her face in his tree trunk arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chap, but I had fun writing it soooo uhhhhh yeah :)

**Author's Note:**

> Heccccc I've been working on this for a while, and wanted to write it foreverr, but I wanted to finish my Revalink chapter fic first lol. 
> 
> Shoutout to my bud @manateequeem for helping me choose a title, and for being hype for this fic haha. :D


End file.
